Tapestry
by TuxedoCat42
Summary: Amanda and Jesse had been getting along just fine by themselves, but then Declan's case hits New York and threatens everyone. Slow to accept the danger, Amanda will begrudgingly rely on the squad to protect her and Jesse. With all that goes on, where does she and Carisi stand when the dust settles?
1. I Feel The Earth Move

_As though you didn't know already, this will be a Rollins/Carisi story. It will include lots Declan and Jesse as well. I'm going to do what I can to do justice to the relationships of Rollins, Declan, and Jesse. I have written two chapters over my spring break and I wanted to know what people thought before I continued. If I continue, the updates_ _ **will be**_ _few and far between because I am a full time student._

* * *

It started with the hang up phone calls. Then the hairs on the back of her neck would stand up when she took Jesse to the park. She never spotted anyone watching them, but her gut told her otherwise.

It was Wednesday when she got a call from her nanny, Melissa. Melissa wanted to know whether she had stopped home on lunch because she found the door ajar when she and Jesse arrived home from the park. Nothing had been disturbed or taken. Now it was Sunday night and she was home with Jesse. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that there was someone, somewhere, messing with her. She wanted outside her building checked out, but she didn't want to call a patrol car to the area for fear of rising red flags at the office. The last thing she wanted was to have the squad get involved.

There was a knock at the door. It was his knock.

She opened the door, "Hey, thanks for this, Carisi."

"Of course. More than happy to help," he stepped in her apartment with a package of dippers, "I'm sorry that I didn't get your message earlier... I was at evening mass so my phone was off."

"That's fine. I just appreciate that you came on such short notice."

* * *

A full week had passed and she hadn't gotten a call. She thought it was over. But as the squad was closing up the rapes of three women in Central Park, she got another call.

"Yeah, Rollins."

No reply.

It wasn't over.

She waited a beat before speaking again, "This is Detective Rollins with the NYPD. Why don't you speak you coward?!"

A cool voice came over the receiver, "Please don't be so angry with me, I was just waiting for the right time."

"Look I don't know you think you are, but I will have you arrested for harassment."

"... yes I would expect so. But this isn't personal, detective. I am calling because of Declan. You haven't been in contact with him have you?"

Her stomach dropped at the mention of Jesse's father, "That's none of your goddamn business."

"That's what I expected. We'll talk some other time."

The line went dead.

It was time for her to talk to Olivia. Not a conversation she was looking forward to.

She knocked on her lieutenant's officer door.

"Come in!"

"I'm not disturbing you boss, am I? 'Cus I can come back."

"No, no, come in. I'm just giving a last look over our DD-5's before I send them up the chain."

Rollins closed the door and stepped into the office, "Yeah, this was a big case. Wanna make sure we crossed our 't's' and dotted our 'i's'..."

Olivia took off her class and furrowed her brow at the detective, "Something like that... What's up, Amanda?"

* * *

"Guys listen up," Olivia announced as she and Rollins entered the bullpen, fresh off their conversation.

The detective intervened, "Now this isn't necessary, lieutenant."

"I say it is, Amanda. This could be serious and we're not letting it go any longer."

"Dodds I want you to talk to your friends over in vice and ask about any recent threats to a U.C. Declan Murphy."

"Okay..." the Sargent leaned up in his chair.

Olivia continued, "Carisi, I want you to dump Amanda's phone and try to trace the last incoming call. Fin, arrange for a black and white to patrol Amanda's neighborhood full-time-set up a rotation."

Dodds looked thoroughly confused, "Who is Declan Murphy? And why am I asking about him... if we are concerned about Rollins?"

"He used to be our commander here. If anyone asks, we're looking out for our own."

"And what is it _really_ about then?" Dodds beat the others to the question

"Just that... Please, everyone, I know we're just coming off a big case but we need to start again."

Amanda sat down at her desk. No one was satisfied with their boss' reply but no one pressed the issue.

"Psst, psst," Finn whispered across their desks, "Amanda."

"It's nothing, Finn."

He angled the phone away from his mouth, "I wouldn't be ordering units to your neighborhood if it was nothin'."

She looked up. Both Dodds and Carisi were looking at her from the corner of their eyes.

Annoyed, she stood and walked to Olivia's office, "Hey, I'm due at Barba's for prep..."

"Alright. Take Finn with you."

"Are you kiddin'?! Lieutenant, I don't need a babysitter just to go the DA's office."

"Safety in numbers Rollins. Until we know more, I don't want you going out alone."

"You don't think that's an overreaction?"

"No, now that's final."

* * *

"What are you not sayin', Amanda?"

For Amanda, the ride to the DA's office was long, "There's nothing to say, Finn."

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"Who?"

"Who do ya think? Declan."

When she got pregnant, she was open to Finn about who Jesse's father was, but now she wished she had allowed herself more privacy.

"I haven't spoken to him since he came back to New York when he heard that I was pregnant."

"He hasn't seen her?!"

"Finn. That is private and has nothing to do with what is going on."

He jerked into the parking spot and turned the ignition quickly, "Well, forgive me for caring about you two."

* * *

"What's going on with Declan in Serbia?"

"You asked me out here for that?" Tucker exclaimed as pulled his coat tighter around him.

She stuck her hand out in effort to placate, "You told me last month that he got into some trouble..."

"Yes, and I told you that as a courtesy. He was your CO through a trying time. I thought you should know, but, Olivia, you shouldn't have called me out here to talk about him. I shouldn't know what I know, and we don't need to be taking about it."

"But we do need to talk about it," she took a deep breath, which visibly blew in the cold February air. "I think _it_ has come to New York."

"What?"

"Rollins is receiving anonymous threats. I think it's them."

He shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling exposed, "What in the hell would make you jump to that conclusion?!"

"For the last two months she has been receiving hang up phone calls... And today before they hung up, they asked about Declan."

"Why her? If they're going after him?"

It was Olivia's turn to squirm.

"Liv, talk to me."

She subconsciously inched closer to him and whispered, "They have a personal connection."

"What does that mean? Exactly?"

She glared at him, "I'm not here to cause trouble for either of them."

"Then talk. This is a 'personal connection' that a CO shouldn't have with a subordinate?"

"He's the father of her baby."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"But do the math, Ed. That had to be long after he left SVU."

"Yeah?! What about while he was at SVU?"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

* * *

 _Well, thanks for reading everyone! Please review._

 _I will have that second chapter up sometime soon._

 _I'm sorry that I haven't had the chance to review any of the Rollisi stories out there. I seriously have written all of this on my phone and I have also done all my reading on my phone. But I haven't signed into FF because the mobile setup is a weird to get used to. But I have read many great Rollisi stories that inspired me to write this._

 _And, please, I don't know the ins and outs of Declan's story like I should, so if there's an error please tell me. I'm going to try to go back and watch the episode where he and Carisi meet._


	2. It's Too Late

_As promised, the second chapter._

* * *

Amanda sat staring at the vending machine. She regretted getting Olivia involved. Now she had to have an escort whenever she left the building. The new mother coddling was out of control.

A voice from behind broke her thoughts, "Hey, 'Manda can we really for a sec?"

"What's up, Carisi?"

"Why don't you tell _me?"_ He spun around a chair and sat in a close proximity to his colleague.

"You're a good detective. Whatever you're thinkin', ya probably right," she figured he was referring to how she was mixed up in Declan business.

"I'm not talking about Declan... I put that together a while ago." That earned a nervous laugh from her but he continued. "You know Liv had me going through your phone records?"

He sprawled papers out in front of her. They were her phone records. He had painstakingly gone through three months, highlighting all relevant calls.

"Over the last two and half months, you received 30 calls from various numbers-lasting anywhere from 5 to 30 seconds. Look at those, Amanda, what number did you call after those calls that were made to you in evenings and at night?"

She stared at the papers, never meeting this eyes.

"You know whose number that is."

"Yeah, I do..."

He waited for her to collect her thoughts before speaking.

"You ran out of diapers or formula. Your thermometer was broke and you needed new one. Or the crib fell apart... I can't even think of all the reasons you called me to your apartment."

She threw her hands up, "Look, I'm sorry. I used you, Carisi. If I was by myself, it would have been another story. But I have a newborn and I didn't feel..."

"No, no, you're not understanding me," he placed hand on her forearm, "Whether you needed diapers, company, or protection. I wouldn't—I don't care. But I _wish_ you would have been up front about what was going on."

"I didn't want all this. Look at what has happened. Liv has locked me away here and there has been no threats made to me!"

"She's being cautious."

"She wouldn't do it if it were you, Dodds, or Finn."

"...I don't know what you're sayin'. You're tellin' me you think that the lieutenant is _sexist?"_

"No. No. No. I've said it before, though. Ever since I had Jesse, people have been coddling me. Her especially."

"Look, I know it seems like that... But you two are in very different positions. You're a head strong detective and she's trying to adjust to being the boss."

"It feels like it's more than that..."

Olivia poked her head in the room, "Rollins, I need to speak with you in my office."

She was half way to her office before the detective could reply, "I'll be right there..."

Rollins stood to follow their boss but Carisi jumped in front of her.

"I wish you had told me what was going on."

She could read genuine hurt in his face. It stung. She hadn't even thought about telling him. It never crossed her mind. And she didn't think about how'd feel about being used.

"I'm sorry. It was...a good idea at the time sort of thing."

She gave him a small smile and continued on to Olivia's office.

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk, across from her detective, "So I know it seems like I'm going overboard having Finn go with you earlier... but I know something that I didn't let on."

"About what?"

"Declan. I've heard that he has hit some trouble... but I wasn't—well, I'm still not sure to what extent."

"What?! You're just now mentioning this!"

"It's just talk, Amanda."

"When did you hear about this?"

"Month or so ago... When was the last time you spoke to him?"

Amanda stood and begun to peace, "I don't know exactly... He called sometime while I was on maternity leave."

"Do you have a way of reaching him?"

"He gave me his phone number..."

"Does he know about what's going on?"

"Why would he? I just found out that he had anything to do with the phone calls and the number is for emergencies."

"Okay...would you please try to reach him?"

Sighing, she pulled out her phone and called the number that she hoped to never use. It rang numerous times. She felt as though it was about to go to voicemail when he pick up.

"Heellllo?" He was using his ridiculous Irish accent.

"It's me. Can you talk?"

Without missing a beat he replied, "Yea, yea. I can ye there in five."

Then the line went dead.

Rollins incredulously looked from the phone to Olivia, "He hung up ... I think he'll call me back, though, in a few."

"Take a seat. We can wait."

When he called back, his accent was gone, "Hey, what's going on?"

"You're on speaker with Olivia..."

"Okay, baby. What happened? Is Jesse alright?"

"Yes, she's fine... It's just that for the last month or two, I've been getting hang up phone calls, but today the guy said something and he asked about you."

There was no reply but you could still hear his breathing on the other end.

"Declan, it's Liv. Do you think this could be the PN-87?"

"I-I... Possibly. Look, there's a lot at play here. I will get there as soon as I can. Until then, please, Amanda you and Jesse need to get into protective custody until we know what's going on."

"Hold up, Declan!" Amanda couldn't believe this was happening, "Are you saying Jesse could be in danger?"

"I don't know. I don't know... I have to go. See you in a bit."

The line went dead.

Amanda, feeling defeated, looked up at her lieutenant, "My daughter has been in danger for the last two months. And I ignored it, thinking that would go away."

* * *

The squad gathered around the conference table.

"The numbers traced back to several burners," Carisi clicked a few buttons on the remote and Rollins' phone records popped up on the plasma screen. "He never, and I mean never, used the same phone twice. I'm looking into where you can buy 30 plus burners... Something like that should have raised flags."

"Good, until Declan gets here, there's not much more we can d-." Olivia said.

Amanda interrupted, "There is one more thing... Dust my place for prints. About a week and a half ago, my nanny got back home from the park with Jesse and Franny and found the door ajar."

"What?!" the group gasped in unison.

"Your apartment was broken into and you're just now tellin' us?!" Carisi exclaimed.

"Look. I didn't know it was a break in... My landlord was repairing stuff in the building that week and he said he wasn't sure whether he went into my apartment or not."

"And neither of ya could tell whether he'd fixed anything in your apartment?" Finn asked, incredulously.

"If he went in there to fix something, that doesn't mean he did. You have to know this guy... He can't find his ass on a good day. I just figured it was him because nothing was taken or disturbed."

"Fine. Dodds, get CSU over there..." Olivia looked in the distance for a moment before continuing, "And in that case, if this is our guy and they know where you live, I want the building canvassed. Maybe someone has seen somebody around that don't belong."

They all stood and began to gather their things.

Olivia followed Rollins to her desk, "Amanda, you and Jesse are not going to be able to stay there..."

That statement hit the detective like a ton of bricks.

What was she supposed to do? She has a six-month old and nowhere to go. No family to stay with.

"I'm sorry... I would offer that you could stay with me but with Noah..."

"No, no, I know. He'd be put in danger, too..."

"We'll put you up in a hotel..."

Rollins then trailed Olivia into her office.

"I...I..."

"Yes, Amanda?"

"Nothin', boss. I just don't know... How am I supposed to take care of Jesse on a hotel room. I'd almost rather just stay in The Crib!"

"I know... I can't imagine taking care of Noah without a kitchen or a clean bathroom. But I and the squad will do _anything_ to help you."

Carisi stepped in, "Hey, am I interrupting?"

"No," Amanda replied, flipping her bangs out of her face.

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear... If you guys needs a place to stay, you can stay with me." He threw is hands out in a big gesture, "Before you say no, let me say that I already have a baby crib from my niece and you can have my room—I can take the couch."

Amanda was stammered, she couldn't believe he just suggested that in front of their boss, "I don't know..."

"Hey, Carisi!" Finn yelled from the squad room.

He began to leave, "It's option, okay? Just think about it."

Rollins turned to their boss, trying to read her reaction.

"So as your C.O., I really shouldn't say this...but if you're comfortable with that, it sounds like a good idea to me."

"Really?"

"As a mother, I could not blame you for wanting a _home_ to take care of your child in."

* * *

 _Thank you everyone for reading!_

 _If you feel so obliged, please, review. I love constructive criticism._

 _Also, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. I just finished this chapter and I go back to school tomorrow. So...I really can't promise it won't be eight weeks. Regardless, I will finish this story—there's much left to be told._


End file.
